Miraak
The Lost Zoroark Miraak was a Zoroark that once lived in The Old Forest years ago. He'd made many friends including his Rival-Friend Ashewell and Azul. However after a huge arguement between himself and his Luxray friend, he vanished from The Old Forest, never to be seen again for many years. He'd recently reemerged, but it was realized by many that Miraak never actually ran away. He was kidnapped when he went out on a walk around the lake to make amends with Azul by the DUSK organization and was never heard from again until he reappeared under their control. Childhood Miraak was a young Zoroark and the son of Lone's first unofficial Pokemon Zealot. He went with his mother everywhere together. However as the years went by, they saw less and less of Lone until one day Miraak and his mother were tricked by Lone's father, Locust. He used his own Zoroark to make himself look like Lone, and upon this, caught Zealot and her son off guard. Wanting to protect her son, she hid him away before going to fight Locust alone, knowing it was her the human was after. Miraak never saw her again and from that point on, grew up alone, hating human kind and having a deep rooted hatred for any who protected humans. The Old Forest Years ago, Miraak called The Old Forest his home, being a regular and conversing with many of the Pokemon there for a long time and making many friends. Among two of his closest were Ashewell and Azul. For a long time the three were close, and Miraak grew fond of Azul, but it wasn't meant to last. After a terrible misunderstanding and fits of rage from both Pokemon, they cast one another away. Miraak was severely heartbroken and when he attempted to search out for his friend to try and make amends, he was again cast out by the Luxray. What happened next would forever change Miraak's life. Upon leaving Azul's home and returning to his own, he was jumped by a Gardevoir that seemed to be under some sort of machine influence. He'd never had trouble against a Psychic before...until it Mega Evolved. He knew nothing of Mega Evolution at the time and was easily defeated and captured by DUSK. The Years That Followed For the next few years, Miraak would be forced to endure hardship after hardship. They altered his body, forced him to do terrible things to other Pokemon and brainwashed him into a completely feral state. He became a nameless DUSK Grunt's Pokemon and continued to do horrible things to People and Pokemon alike. His eyes turned from their teal color to an orange hue over the Irises with black sclera's instead of white. His power had amplified, but at the cost of his sanity and his forced power up by a machine of DUSK's that forced his will to their bidding. Beyond the changing of his eyes and his overall demeanor, he was much larger, nearly growing two feet taller than his previous five foot six size. Miraak's Return Miraak ended up being sent back to The Old Forest on a mission with his slaver Master. They fought against a Mewtwo alongside many other DUSK operatives, of whom all perished in the battle and Miraak lost control entirely. He doesn't remember who he tried to attack, but he had a feeling in his feral state it was the Gardevoir that had beaten him originally. He was captured by Hartcourt, Sin's human ally at the time. After some experimentation, Hartcourt was able to remove the device and Miraak was able to leave peacefully. He didn't retain all his memories, remembering only bits and pieces before his mind was taken over. He tried to search for Ashewell and Azul, but found Azul was gone, and Ashewell was leaving behind the Forest, leaving him all alone. Miraak traveled around the forest alone for sometime before finally making his first friend, a Hybrid Pokemon named Stephanie. He grew rather fond of her both from finally having someone to talk to and the fact she was so pretty. After a mild flirtatious moment between them, Miraak promised he'd find a safe haven for himself and for Stephanie. It took him longer than he expected, and by the time he did, he never found her again. He feared the worst... And then a simple call of "Miraak" from outside his little haven would soon reveal someone he thought was long dead.. His Mother. Category:Characters